


Birthday gift

by ikonary



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Smut, i need jesus, inspired by hard stan twitter, junhwan, junhwan smut, lolidk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonary/pseuds/ikonary
Summary: "No homo, but I've been too busy to buy you a birthday gift, is my presence and alcohol enough?""Right, no homo, but it's more than enough."





	Birthday gift

"Jinhwan," Junhoe breathed in between breaths, "are you sure about this?"

This wasn't supposed to happen. It was Junhoe's birthday, and Jinhwan decided to celebrate the younger's birthday by drinking. However, this time, they didn't care about limiting their alcohol intake. They downed the soju as if there was no tomorrow, and before they know it, Jinhwan was on top of Junhoe in Junhoe's room, straddling him.

"Shut up," Jinhwan whispered back, as he wrapped his arms around Junhoe's shoulders, smashing his lips against Junhoe's. As their lips moulded against each other's and the kiss deepens fervently, Jinhwan unconsciously move his hips in slow circles against Junhoe's crotch.

Junhoe's grip on Jinhwan's waist strengthened as he could feel his pants getting tighter.

Jinhwan smirked in between kisses. He knew his actions was arousing Junhoe, and he was proud of himself. He tugged on Junhoe's bottom lips in between his lips and slowly sucked on it. He opened his eyes and glanced at Junhoe, who seemed to be enjoying it a lot. Jinhwan pulled away from the kiss, and pushed tugged on Junhoe's shirt. 

Without a second thought, Junhoe took off his shirt. Jinhwan bite his lips, while admiring the view in front him; Junhoe's biceps, his toned chest and abs.-

"Like what you see?" Junhoe smirked, watching the older staring at his naked upper half. 

Jinhwan didn't answer, instead, he intertwined his hands with Junhoe's, handicapping both his hands. He kissed Junhoe fervently, his hips rutting desperately against Junhoe's.

"Baby," Junhoe said in between kisses, "you're desperate, huh?"

Again, Jinhwan didn't answer. He pulled away, and removed every article of clothing off himself, as well as Junhoe's. 

"Can I take you in my mouth?" Jinhwan asked abruptly. 

"Wait, what?" Junhoe asked, completely baffled. Things weren't supposed to turn out this way.

They weren't sober. It dawned unto Junhoe that there was no going back, since they were both already naked. And they both knew, it was irrational to stop at that point. They both wanted each other so desperately.

Jinhwan ignored Junhoe's question. He held Junhoe's member in his small hands. Junhoe was rock hard, and throbbing. Jinhwan's hands slowly went up and down, as if testing the waters. Then, he took Junhoe's tip in his mouth.

"Fuck," Junhoe breathed, as Jinhwan's warm mouth envelops him, "Just take it all in. Don't tease me baby."

Jinhwan refused to obey. Purposely, he licked Junhoe's tip in circles, while staring up at Junhoe mockingly.

Junhoe propped himself up, and tugged on Jinhwan's hair. 

"Suck it properly," Junhoe said domineeringly and pushed Jinhwan's head down, "or don't do it at all."

Jinhwan choked by the sudden jerk, and he was lowkey liking this side of Junhoe as his dick twitched slightly by Junhoe's sudden dominating aura.

Jinhwan gave in. He sucked Junhoe properly, wrapping Junhoe's member wholly, whilst his tongue occasionally licked Junhoe's sensitive tip.

"Fuck, baby, stop," Junhoe panted as he was seeing stars and he was close to cumming. "I wanna cum in you."

Junhoe pulled Jinhwan's head away, and flipped Jinhwan over, his chest pressed flat against the mattress. 

Junhoe got on top of Jinhwan, rubbing his hard on in between Jinhwan's butt cheeks. 

Jinhwan moaned some incoherent words into the mattress, and Junhoe positioned himself so that the tip of his dick was rubbing against Jinhwan's entrance. Junhoe encircled around Jinhwan's entrance, teasing the older.

"Please, just enter," Jinhwan begged, thrusting his ass up into the air.

Junhoe thrusted in mercilessly, and Jinhwan took him in perfectly.

"Do you do this often? To the point you don't need lube?" Junhoe taunted with jealousy, as he thrusted painfully slow in Jinhwan.

Jinhwan didn't answer, except, he was breathing heavily, messily thrusting his ass upwards, wanting to increase the friction.

Junhoe gripped on Jinhwan's hips and pinned him against the mattress and pulled out. 

"Answer me."

JInhwan whined at the loss of contact. "I- truth is, I've always fingered myself," JInhwan whispered shakily.

"Oh?" Junhoe thrusted in sharply.

Jinhwan moaned against the mattress

"-think of you while fingering myself," Jinhwan mumbled into the mattress.

"I didn't catch that. Repeat," Junhoe teased, as he thrusted in Jinhwan at a slow and painful pace.

"I've always fingered myself to the thought of you," Jinhwan said, "God, just fuck me, properly, please!"

Junhoe was pleased. He grabbed both of Jinhwan's arm, so that Jinhwan's back was arching, and thrusted in Jinhwan deeply. Jinhwan was a mess, as Junhoe was hitting on Jinhwan's G-spot in this position. Both their breathing was erratic, with Junhoe constantly hitting on the spots that made Jinhwan weak in the knees, and with Jinhwan eveloping Junhoe so tight, so warm, so good... it was an indescribable feeling.

Junhoe was thrusting mercilessly, hitting on that one spot constantly. Jinhwan fell chest down as Junhoe's loosen his grips on Jinhwan's arm, and Jinhwan gripped on the mattress tightly. Jinhwan was a moaning mess, he was seeing stars, and his dick was throbbing and twitching, he was near his high.

Then Junhoe pulled out.

Jinhwan whimpered, but before he could complain, Junhoe flipped him over so that he was lying on his back. Junhoe propped Jinhwan's legs up and thrusted in abruptly. 

"Not yet baby," Junhoe panted, "I wanna see your face as I wreck you."

Junhoe continued slamming in Jinhwan, and by then, Jinhwan was no longer able to comprehend rationally. He was all over the place, Junhoe was hitting all the spots so good, the pleasure he felt was immeasurable. 

As Junhoe's thrust got more sloppy, Jinhwan's dick twitched as he rode out his high.

Watching Jinhwan, Junhoe immediately pulled out, and came on Jinhwan's chest, both their seeds mixed together.

Junhoe immediately laid down beside Jinhwan, his energy too drained to even move another single muscle.

"Wow." Jinhwan whispered.

"I know right, wow." Junhoe replied.

"That was amazing though. I don't regret it one bit."

"Me either."

"Was that your best birthday gift this year?" Jinhwan teased.

"Maybe," Junhoe smirked.

"Maybe?"

Junhoe didn't reply. But deep down, they knew the answer. And they know, they have a long way to go.


End file.
